


nothing to lose

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [28]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, lady villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just being honest, dear,” Lisa grinned, removing her hand from Shawna’s shoulder and moving to crouch in front of her, so that they were at eye-level. It was strange, but almost immediately Shawna found herself missing the contact. “But what do you say? Peek-a-Boo and the Golden Glider? I think we’d make a pretty good team. Lenny’s Rogues are becoming too much of a boy’s club for my taste, anyway.”</p><p>[Lisa makes Shawna an offer she can't refuse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing to lose

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "You don't need to protect me"

“You don’t need to protect me, you know,” Shawna scowled, massaging the sore spot on her shoulder. “I mean, I don’t need _your_ protection. I was doing just fine on my own.”

“Oh, sure,” Lisa smirked, passing her a heating pad. Shawna only stared, refusing to take it. Lisa heaved a sigh, classically over-dramatic, and pushed herself up out of her chair, moving behind Shawna to press the pack against her shoulder. Shawna startled at her touch, and then tensed, debating whether or not to teleport herself out of the place right then and there. In the end, she relented, deciding that for now, at least, although she was reluctant to admit it, the warm pressure against her frost-bitten skin felt good. 

She let her eyes slip shut, her whole body unbelievably sore, but Lisa’s voice pulled her back awake again. “Sure, you were doing positively  _excellent_ on your own. Which is why you nearly just got yourself killed, and I had to save your ass. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“You  _didn’t—_ I would’ve figured a way out of that.”

“Mhm. Sure. Word of advice, sweetheart—my brother takes debts _very_ seriously. And you happened to kind of spit in the face of the one you owed him. We got you out of that prison, didn’t we? And if I hadn’t stepped in tonight, you wouldn’t have escaped with just a minor injury like you did. You probably wouldn’t have escaped at all.”

Shawna rolled her eyes and jerked away from Lisa’s touch, annoyed by the insinuation. “Please, I could kick your brother’s ass.”

“Oh, honey,” Lisa laughed derisively, “you don’t even know how to fight properly. You wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“I know how to fight!” Shawna argued, anger clouding her tone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, set her jaw, and forced her voice to remain even when she spoke again. “I  _can_  fight. I’ve been in fights before, and won. I’m not that easy to take down.”

“Maybe not,” Lisa hummed, still standing behind Shawna, placing a hand on her good shoulder. Shawna found herself leaning in to her touch, despite herself. She was so _tired,_ and so cold, and Lisa was warm. “But you rely too much on your power. You need to learn how to hold your own without it, too.”

Shawna opened her mouth to respond, but Lisa cut her off before she could, her grip on her shoulder tightening, her nails piercing her skin, just enough to elicit a little gasp of surprise. “I could teach you.”

Whatever she’d been expecting, it certainly hadn’t been that. Shawna blinked, slowly processing her offer. “Wait…you’re seriously offering to teach me how to kick your brother’s ass?”

“No, no,” Lisa clicked her tongue, “I’m offering to teach you how to defend yourself. Although I think we’d both prefer if you just joined us, but it’s your decision. Either way, free lessons, from a more than competent teacher. What do you have to lose?”

“You certainly think very highly of yourself, don’t you?” Shawna grumbled, but she couldn’t deny that the offer was tempting. Besides, she was lonely on her own, and Lisa was entertaining, at the very least. A welcome distraction. 

“Just being honest, dear,” Lisa grinned, removing her hand from Shawna’s shoulder and moving to crouch in front of her, so that they were at eye-level. It was strange, but almost immediately Shawna found herself missing the contact. “But what do you say? Peek-a-Boo and the Golden Glider? I think we’d make a pretty good team. Lenny’s Rogues are becoming too much of a boy’s club for my taste, anyway.”

“Don’t call me that,” Shawna crinkled her nose in distaste, but she could tell from the look Lisa was giving her that she knew she’d made up her mind, that she’d won this battle. With a sigh of defeat, she took Lisa’s outstretched hand, her skin hot against her own. “Okay, fine. Deal.” 

Lisa’s grip on Shawna’s hand tightened, her grin almost predatory. It should have been intimidating, but instead Shawna found herself grinning back. “ _Excellent._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://bisexualiriswest.tumblr.com/), as most of my prompt fills are.


End file.
